


An invitation to an  intimate bacchanal

by Seascribe



Category: Eastwick (TV)
Genre: C6D VD, Cards, Dinner, F/M, Invitations, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine's Day card from Darryl Van Horne to Kat, Roxie, and Joanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An invitation to an  intimate bacchanal

**Author's Note:**

> Sent to Hazelwho in the 2014 CVD VD card exchange. Photos are courtesy of Hazelwho.

Text transcripts:

Ladies,

May I request the honour of your presence at an intimate bacchanal on the evening of Friday, February 14th, in celebration of the Feast of Saint Valentine?

I anticipate a delightful evening of orgiastic bliss and look forward to seeing each of you there.

With ardent admiration,

Darryl Van Horne

 

*

 

 _**Menu  
** _  
**Apéritif  
** _Beaujolais nouveau et amuse-bouche  
_  
 **Entrée  
** _Oysters with mignonette sauce  
_  
 **Plat principal  
** _Lavender honey glazed duck breast  
Char-grilled asparagus with citron and butter  
_  
 **Dessert**  
 _Crème brulée à la vanille and…me_


End file.
